


From The Beginning To The End

by hellsbellschime



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsbellschime/pseuds/hellsbellschime
Summary: Hi Charlotte! So my basic idea behind this playlist is like it's an old school record with an A-side and a B-side. The A-side is supposed to be like Klaus' journey through his feelings and relationship with Caroline over time, and the B-side is supposed to be Caroline's experience of her feelings and relationship with Klaus as their relationship evolved. I tried to get a pretty big spread of music genres since I don't know what you like, and I just hope that you find a few songs you may not have heard before but that you want to add to your personal playlist! And sorry about all of the Youtube videos, but AO3 wouldn't let me post the songs any other way. But happy Halloween and I hope you enjoy it!





	From The Beginning To The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ECBE73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECBE73/gifts).



A-Side: Klaus

1\. Magnetic Fields - Absolutely Cuckoo  


2\. Eaten By The Monster Of Love - Sparks  


3\. The Decemberists - Sucker's Prayer  


4\. Placebo - Every You Every Me  


5\. Ursine Vulpine - Wicked Game  


6\. The Smiths - Please Please Please  


7\. Skeeter Davis - The End Of The World  


8\. The Main Ingredient - Everybody Plays the Fool  


9\. Langhorne Slim - The Electric Love Letter  


10\. Cage the Elephant - Whole Wide World  


11\. The Troggs - I Can't Control Myself  


12\. Queen - Love Of My Life  


13\. Bobby Darin - Beyond The Sea  


14\. Fisher - I Will Love You  


15\. Bob Dylan - Shelter From The Storm  


16\. Beck - True Love Will Find You In The End  


17\. Smashing Pumpkins - Ava Adore  


18\. NIN - We're In This Together Now

\-------------------------------

B-Side: Caroline

1\. Florence and the Machine - Kiss With a Fist  


2\. Pink - Blow Me  


3\. Tegan and Sara - Closer  


4\. Chvrches - We Sink  


5\. Merrill Bainbridge - Mouth  


6\. The Runaways - Eight Days A Week  


7\. Stumbleine - Fade Into You  


8\. Josh Ritter - Change Of Time  


9\. Cigarettes After Sex - Apocalypse  


10\. Neutral Milk Hotel - In The Aeroplane Over The Sea  


11\. Edith Piaf - La Vie En Rose  


12\. Cat Power - Sea Of Love  


13\. Banks - Crowded Places  


14\. Radiohead - True Love Waits  


15\. This Mortal Coil - Song to the Siren


End file.
